


Life Could Be Simple (But You Never Fail To Complicate It Every Single Time)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fake relationship escalated quite quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Could Be Simple (But You Never Fail To Complicate It Every Single Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Жизнь проста и понятна (была бы, но каждый раз удается все запутать)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922743) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



> All I want is fakeout makeouts.

Stiles ducks behind the potted plant when he sees his ex. Of all the house parties in all the houses of the great state of California, he decided to go to this one. And now he's fucked.

“Shit cakes,” he mutters. 

He’s not a coward but he can readily admit they didn’t part on amicable terms. What with the cheating. Not Stiles, Stiles is monogamous. Like a wolf. Or a turtle. Penguin? He’s getting lost in this analogy. Anyway. The ex. Stiles should capitalize it. Make it more ominous. Like an action movie villain. 

So yeah, he was cheated on and called boring and a workaholic. The break-up ended with Stiles having to move out of their apartment and the ex getting the tropical fish. Even Nemo. Stiles loved Nemo. He was the only fish that really got him. 

Stiles frantically looks around for cover when he sees the Ex spot him with a wave. Crap. He has a boyfriend with douchetastic hair and a ripped body draped on his body like a hipster scarf. A body his ex bemoaned Stiles for not having, Stiles is that lean type, a runner. He tried explaining that. His ex never appreciated his pie charts. Stiles stumbles back and collides with a hard body.

“Derek!” Stiles looks up gratefully to the familiar body, he's even in his trademark leather jacket. He straightens up to move out of Derek's personal space.

“Stiles,” Derek bites out like conversing is painful. Stiles hasn’t seen Derek in about eight months, not since the Hales' BBQ despite living in the same city. He still looks ridiculously handsome. And from his facebook that his sister Laura strong armed him into getting, Stiles knows he’s single.

“I need a favor,” Stiles says quickly, spotting his ex making his way over with his boyfriend. 

Upon closer inspection, it’s the same guy Stiles caught blowing his ex in their bedroom when he came home from a business trip.

“What.” 

Derek looks surly and aggressive but Stiles knows that’s probably 75% due to being at a party. Derek isn't big on partying down. He wonders why he's here in the first place. Though Stiles doesn’t know Derek that well. Just that he’s Scott’s step-cousin after Melissa remarried. Stiles probably has had under five conversations with Derek and two of them was with Laura being there and another with Scott. But whatever the reason, Stiles is grateful for Derek breaking his streak of non-socializing to turn up at this party. Probably because of Scott. It's why Stiles is here. Scott's back in the city. He's been in the Northwest Territories saving wolves since August. Stiles hasn't had a chance to catch up with him yet either.

“Be my boyfriend,” Stiles rushes out. Derek shoots him a wild tense look. “Just for the next 10 minutes!” he continues quickly, grabbing Derek’s arm like a lifeline. “My ex spotted me and-“

He’s cutoff when Derek’s mouth catches his in a bruising kiss that leaves him breathless. Stiles' tongue pokes out of his mouth instinctively to chase the warmth that Derek left. He never thought he could say what Derek tastes like. Lime and salt with a hint of mint. He’s speechless when Derek pulls back and places a possessive arm over Stiles’ shoulders, molding himself to Stiles' back.

Stiles forgets what he was doing. His heart is going a mile a minute.

An awkward cough brings him back to reality, everything coming back in loud technicolor. 

“Stiles,” greets his ex and Stiles glances around from the warm embrace of Derek’s body to catch his eye.

Oh right, his ex. He didn’t think Derek would play along this quickly. He definitely owes Derek. Scott was right, Derek is pretty awesome. A quiet intensity. 

“Brad,” Stiles says, his mouth still tingling from the kiss. He’s pretty sure Derek slipped him some tongue. Way to go the extra mile for a friend. He never knew Derek was that good of a friend. He’s not sure even Scott would do that.

“Are you going to introduce us?” Brad asks, eyeing Derek with a predatory smirk.

Stiles opens him mouth only for Derek to cut him off.

“Derek, his fiance,” growls out Derek and Stiles just gapes at Derek. Derek's going well above the bro code here. But the look on Brad’s face is priceless. This will definitely save face for him. 

If only Scott hadn’t appeared out of nowhere on his right with a big smile.

"Dude! I totally knew something would happen. You'd be awesome together!" Scott says with a bright smile elbowing the ex aside. Stiles can tell he's drunk. "When did it happen?"

Stiles opens his mouth to correct him but the ex is looking at them shrewdly.

"Uh-" Stiles starts as Scott looks so fucking elated at the news. 

"Last week," answers Derek. "Over breakfast." He noses between the juncture of Stiles' neck and ear that has Stiles' legs going weak. 

"Haven't told anyone yet," continues Derek. "Didn't want to steal you thunder from coming home."

Scott loses that kicked puppy look at that declaration. "This is the best homecoming ever!" says Scott. "I was worried you'd still be hung up over this dick." Scott gestures to Brad. "I gotta call Mom! My best bro is going to be family!"

"Wait!" Stiles snaps and everyone turns to look at him in their somehow larger circle of friends. Oh my God, Stiles spots Danny and Jackson. How is everyone at this party?

"We'd like to break the news ourselves," says Derek, calmly. Stiles may be having an aneurysm on how calm Derek is taking this little lie. Derek even takes the cell from Scott's hand. He's said more tonight than any conversation Stiles has had with him. So much for controlling the situation.

Scott pouts but perks up to hug tackle them both. "Best night ever," he says before spotting Allison.

"Allison!" he shouts. "Stiles and Derek are getting married!"

The crowd disperses with a couple of pats on the back and a dark glare from his ex leaving Stiles still plastered to Derek.

"Well, that could have gone better," says Stiles. "How are we going to get out of this?"

Derek just raises an eyebrow and looks happier than Stiles has ever seen him.


End file.
